


Sweet n' Cheese

by Nachtnebel



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (IDW Comics), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 1987), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Basically a mashup between the comics and series, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hesitation, Hurt/Comfort, It's just my headcanon, M/M, Mondo Gecko is like a mix from the 1987 series and the idw comic, both may be a bit ooc, complicated relationship, doubts, slightly PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachtnebel/pseuds/Nachtnebel
Summary: They had so much in common. They were practically soulmates. All their friends knew it. They were typical teenagers, irresponsible, immature, silly, liked skateboarding and so on. They were totally on the same level.But there was more to it. And only they knew the truth. Only to each other they showed what was usually hidden.It's a complicated relationship. Accompanied by cheesy nicknames.





	Sweet n' Cheese

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to ever write smut, so any advice or criticism is welcome. I hope I didn't make Mikey and Mondo too ooc, it's just pretty hard to write their language(?) and articulation, because english isn't my main language and I still have no feeling for accents and slang, sorry >.<  
> So about this story ... I don't know, I researched a lot about the IDW comics because they are really present right now and I just had this headcanon. It doesn't really matter which universe this one shot plays (it contains plot phrases from almost every universe). 
> 
> Man, I wished I could actually draw my version of them, especially Mondo, since I don't know if and how he would look in the 2k18 series and it inspired me. I practically imagine him like the mix between the IDW and '87 version (mutated as an orange spotted gecko and about the size like the cartoon ego). Sadly I'm not very good at drawing them x.x
> 
> Okay, enough talking, enjoy ;D

 “Fuck, Cheese … hng-” Mikey’s breath hitched, his Hands grabbed the sheets tighter as his tail was wiggling in excitement. A strange sensation flooded his body, so warm and tingly, he could only sigh in satisfaction. But for real, this was awesome. So sweet, so … indescribable.  
  
“Mike” The voice in his neck whispered, grunting and giving everything to control the overwhelming desire, trying to enjoy this little moment more. But he couldn’t help to let his tongue run slowly over the exposed skin, nibbling on the orange fabric around the head of his mate. Both of them were at their limit. The pace his hips were grinding fastened. “Sweet, you’re so gorgeous”  
  
Everything about him was. The way they paired so naturally, like their animal instincts felt most comfortable, the warm and rough shell he was resting on with his upper body, massaging the cute little tail, totally nothing compared to his, though it was still a bit short, not entirely grown back. But Mikeys sparkling blue eyes, the way he moved with ease, his voice, his positive attitude. It was just perfect.  
  
“Mondo …” His own bitten back yell interrupted him, jerking in ecstasy. It hurt, but it felt so damn good. His own heartbeat echoing in his ears drowned the loud metal music out, everything went blurry as he stiffened, clenching around his mate’s cock as he felt losing himself. The sudden harshness caught the mutant lizard off guard. Hissing he pressed himself upwards on the shell beneath him, pounding a few more times until he finally reached his climax, making his mate cum by slightly pinching the tail he came to adore so much the past year.  
“Oh god, yes!”  
  
  
  
  
“Dude, that was … intense. And it ain’t even mating season!” Mondo rubbed a towel over his face, his skin still wet from the shower. “Saving the world sure is a lot of stress, huh?”  
“Ugh, don’t mention it” Mikey’s legs were still a little shaky, but he was already changing the sheets. The lair of the Mighty Mutanimals was far cleaner, but their secret hideout in the sewers provided more privacy. And it wasn’t that far away from his home.  
They had spotted this place while sewer skating together and now it was kind of their love cave or whatever you wanted to call it. Though Mondo spent most of his time here. A makeshift bed, some Christmas light strings around the ceiling and of course a boom box playing metal and rock music.  
  
It was funny, Mondo didn’t really thought of Mikey as the type to like this kind of lifestyle. He wasn’t a metalhead, but he enjoyed a couple of bands too. And even if he wasn’t the type to wear clothes at all, Mikey would always wear the big worn hoodies or shirts from Mondo after their mating, leaving him half naked, just like now. But he definitely didn’t mind. Not at all.  
  
Mondo turned the musics volume down, sitting next to his unofficial boyfriend. Well … they actually weren’t really together, but it wasn’t the type of friends with benefits either. It was complicated, so to say.  
“Rough day?”  
“You bet! We fought the Purple Dragons, as usual and … let’s just say, I shouldn’t stay with Raph alone in the same room for too long. That means, if he can walk on both legs again, heh.”  
“Ouch” Mondo grimaced in empathy at the thought.  
“Yeah … But in my defense, I did yell ‘watch out’ so it’s not my fault that pipe fell on his shin!” Mikey claimed with crossed arms, pouting. His friend only laughed and wrapped an arm around him, pulling MIkey closer to his chest.  
“And why did that pipe fell in the first place?”  
“Uhm … well, there are several reasons you shouldn’t fight in a construction zone. I didn’t mean to knock over that much from the upper floor, but the Purple Dragons clearly –“ Mikey trailed off in his thoughts again. Maybe he could have avoided the accident if he had payed more attention. “Raph was so mad … I bet if I hadn’t come here, he would’ve beat me up with his crutch”  
Both snickered, like the partners in crime they were and continued to cuddle on the mattress, listening to the music.  
  
“Does that mean we have a sleep over?” Mondo asked out of the blue, hoping his friend would stay here with him. They could go back together … but none of their friends and family knew their secret nor had Mikey ever told anyone he was gay. He wasn’t really afraid to, since his father and brothers certainly would understand, but there was never the need to. He had no boyfriend or love interest back then, as he realized he didn’t only love the male superheroes from his comics and films just for their cool superpowers and costumes.  
But how should he ever tell his family? They never talked about love or relationships, let alone ever had the chance like humans to go out, hooking up someone or gather experience. But well, they weren’t really able to forget about it, since mating season and heat affected them. Though Mikey, maybe because of his lacking interest in other species, wasn’t really affected by heat like his other brothers, who went totally wild due their hormones, becoming moody and more aggressive. As if puberty itself wasn’t already difficult enough.  
  
Mikey couldn’t just walk up to them like _“Hey, I’m gay and while you are forever alone I have a mate for mating seasons, plus it’s probably more than that but I don’t make it official because I’m afraid to mess up, ending also all alone and heartbroken with about zero chance to ever find another buddy or boyfriend again … not that I want another mate but better safe than sorry, right guys?”_  
  
No. Absolutely not.  
  
And now it has been over a year since they both … went in here and what first started as a secret place to play games, skate and tag some graffiti or do other teenage stuff together, soon became much more. It was the first time Mikey was affected by heat that bad, because he had no idea Mondo was too, both gave away that remarkable scent and things just … happened. He still remembered the slight pain from the bite in his neck, Mondo had apologized so many times but he didn't blame him, it was his natural mating behavior, as he found out via research . Man, those weeks were strange. Like, he never churred or made any animalistic sounds in his life before, Mondo neither, as he told him.  
However, they agreed to be mating buddies, like, reptiles were only mating in spring right? Or was it just a few? Donnie would know for sure. Anyway, it would still be the same. They were friends and since neither of them had the chance to find a proper mate ( _because obvious reasons_ ) they would do it together. It was a win on both sides, no disadvantages …  
  
Yet here they were, cold weather with snow about to fall, no damn spring in sight and they kept being this close throughout the year from time to time though they promised to stay bros because both feared that it might not work out and didn’t want to risk their friendship. Well, heck they were soulmates! They liked the same stuff, had the same hobbies, used the same teenage language, they were totally on the same level! And on top of that, they weren’t supposed to be like this. They were both immature, irresponsible and that whole love and romance situation was so not their thing.  
  
Still, even if they agreed to it, how come they kissed, without a mistletoe? How come they had sex and felt aroused without heat? How come they gave each other nicknames, went on dates like watching movies at a drive in theater or brought gifts for the other like pizza, clothes, comics and all this stuff?  
The worst was the bracelet. Mikey thought they were cool, it was merchandise from Mondo’s favorite band and even if his brothers called them silly friendship bracelets for kids, he secretly reffered to them as relationship bracelets instead. He even thought about a ring but their fingers were just too big and … and … yeah, that was for couples. And they weren’t. Yes. Absolutely. At least it was never verbally defined.  
  
  
  
  
Mikey absently rubbed the wrist with the bracelet, looking at the matching one Mondo had  
“You’re so quiet. 'Something wrong, Sweet?” Mondo caressed Michelangelo’s cheek, a deep churr escaping his nostrils in affection as he did so.  
“Nothing just … remembered. The day you started to call me sweet.” Mikey smiled, hiding his doubts and hesitation. But he could already guess Mondo wasn’t buying this confident façade.  
“I mean, you ARE sweet. That relationship bracelet idea was cute. Totally awesome and more creative than the day you called me cheese just because I was cheesy, dude.”  
“Well, what did you expect me to say after you jumped down the fire escape with an extra cheese pizza in your hands, dressed in the Spiderman-hoodie I gave you for Christmas?” Mikey laughed, remembering that situation. Days and Memories like these lessened his worries and doubts. But he knew the cheesy soaps his father liked to watch. First, humans were interested in each other, loved each other, but it was only temporary. They would take everything for granted and one day realized that this sensational feeling, mostly created by desire, curiosity and passion, slowly subsided.  
And for fucks sake, he didn’t want to lose this feeling. He had dreamed of Mondo Gecko before they even met! Before they even mutated! They shared a special bond, they liked each other from nearly the first sight. He wished it was because they were destined to be best friends, long lost twins, separated trough unpleasant circumstances, but that just wasn’t the case. Or rather, it wasn’t the thought that made him happy. His heart knew it was a lie. It knew the bond on his side craved for something he, in the past, was sure to never have. That stupid feeling called love.  
  
“It wasn’t the main reason, though.” Mikey whispered sighing and listening to the heartbeat his mate had. It was calm, totally chill. He always was. Even after he lost his tail and nearly got his arm cut off, even if Mikey wouldn’t tell anyone about their special relationship and find excuses to meet him, even if the Mutanimals and the Turtles still had some trust issues.  
Even if Mikey was almost breaking apart with all the buried doubts, fears, nightmares and worries. He was always relaxed. Both were crazy, so not average and still … it just worked. But that was exactly why he worried. What if Mondo would someday have enough? What if Mikeys eccentric, sensitive or odd nature, like his brothers described him, would annoy Mondo Gecko? Their life was so fucked up with all the chaos, villains and fights they had to deal with. What if he was just too much of a screw up to manage this? What if he messed this up? What if … something really bad happened to Mondo one day?  
  
He was about to lose his mind a couple of weeks ago, on that mission they and the Mutanimals went on together. The mission some bastard tried to stab him, but Mondo had stripped his clothes off and went into his camouflage mode, protecting him and ending with an almost cut off left arm and a squashed tail between some garbage … which he kinda discarded himself, because apparently that’s one of the abilities an orange spotted gecko had.  
The smell of blood, the sight, everything about it made Mikey’s guts twist in horror. He had cried so much, the others thinking he blamed himself for it (which he did) but the only thought that ruled his mind back then was ‘ _what if he died?_ ’ and it was devastating, making him desperate.  
  
Death was always present, he knew that. He wasn’t that dumb. And he would die any day to save the ones he loved but at the same time, it was always his worst nightmare to see his dad, one of his brothers or a close friend die in front of him. And seeing his first and probably only love in his fucked up life die was something that made him sick. He couldn’t breathe and barely held his tears back by just thinking about it.  
Donnie had told him, if Mondo hadn’t thrown himself between him and that bastard, he would’ve been hurt, maybe even lost his arm at that angle. And he seemed so upset about it, you barely saw Donnie losing his cool that much, he started to cry and hug him as if he had seen some alternate outcome himself in which Mikey died or something like that. That night was freakin’ terrible for everyone, to quote Raph.  
  
“The main reason was … the first thing it thought wasn’t ‘ _how cheesy_ ’ I thought … the first thing that came to my mind was … you’re just like that extra cheese on my pizza. You make my life much more delicious and great” He felt his cheeks burn in embarrassment.  
“Now, that’s really cheesy! Perhaps the nickname fits you more than me” Mondo knew his friend was more philosophical than he admitted. He thought it was embarrassing, but it made the lizard happy his mate chose to share his exotic thoughts. He couldn’t help but laugh about it.  
  
“Yeah, I guess …” A tiny churr was swallowed by Mikey’s hoarse voice. Shit, he felt like crying again. He was so weak and stupid. Why couldn’t everything be less complicated, like it was as a kid? Before all that shit started, before he had to grow up and things like feelings became a problem. A part of him only wanted to stay here, nice, warm, comfortable and loved, have fun, be happy and wished for his family to always be together. The other part cursed all these things because just as they made him happy like nothing else, they emotionally harmed him the most.  
  
“Sweet, you’re crying.” Mondo stated, nuzzling his neck and hugging him a little tighter, trying to calm him with his presence and making some gecko typical clicking sounds that Mikey usually found very funny and cute.  
“I know.” The orange clad turtle wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes away, resisting the need to hiccup and sniffle. His friend seemed not surprised. It wasn’t the first time, Mikey had a lot of these outbursts the last weeks. Only because of that mission.  
“My arm is healed, my tail is almost full grown and it’s all good. I’m fine. Everyone is fine” He tried to cheer him up, with no avail. It was quite ridiculous how the roles switched. On physical perspective, Mikey was much stronger and better, well yeah, the Turtles were skilled in ninjutsu, but they saved the world several times, were able to do things no one else could, he was literally a hero. And Mondo was glad his abilities as a low class thief, camouflage and his armored skateboard provided him with enough power to survive.  
But mentally, Mikey’s strength was also a huge weakness. And only here, in their secret place, he showed what he hid most of the time behind his smile. He wasn’t depressed. Just damaged. But to be fair, all of them were in a way, they just never showed that much softness. The way Mondo saw it, they both just needed some time alone to recharge, away from their homes so no one could see these darker, more mature or just sensitive and deep sides of them.  
  
  
“No matter how many times you say it, I can’t help it.” Mikey laughed bitterly, shoving these emotions aside once more and trying to focus only on the positive things. Caring about the past and a possible future did no good, as he always said. All that matterred was the present, because that was where one could make a difference. “I’m an idiot, Cheese”  
“Maybe it would help if you talked with your father or one of your brothers. You said they always have advice and solutions, so why not give it a try?” Mondo kissed his cheek.  
“I don’t know, Donnie is acting weird, Leo and Splinter are a little tense at the moment and Raph is the last of them that wants to chat with me right now” And if he talked to them, he had to explain everything, including his secret with Mondo. Despite Mikey’s personal problems with a relationship, he was trying to guessing what his family might think. If they accepted it, wouldn’t they be kind of jealous? He was the youngest and yet the first to ever have experienced love. And he wondered if all relationship advice Splinter offered would be from his soaps. He was a mutant rat that raised four mutant turtles, of course they had no mother or whatsoever … Mikey just wondered if they were lonely, just like he was, before he noticed himself in the first place.  
  
“So it is a sleepover then?”  
“Dude, are you still horny?”  
“N-no! I just want to spend more time with you! And, uhm ... Since I’m already half naked, you could draw me like one of your French girls~” Mondo crossed his arms behind his head, posing like those models, grinning and wiggling his blue eyebrows.  
Another thing they had in common, their love for quotes. And really, Mikey shared his mate’s wish to spent more time together.  
“Alright, let me just send Donnie a message I’m crushing at your place for safety measures” Mikey was aware Raph wouldn’t actually try to beat him up, but it was a good excuse. Another lie.  
“Awesome, I’ll get the canvas and paint!” Mondo rushed through the room, to a pile of boxes. They were too lazy to build shelves and other furniture, so they kept most of their stuff in boxes and bags.  
Mikey loved drawing comics, cartoons and landscapes. But he also put so much passion in his drawings of people. He drew his family and friends from time to time, just from his memory. And he had a lot of drawings from Mondo, some very embarrassing, some pretty cool, like that one that showed him doing a kickflip with his skateboard. So many shades of colors. Just like their personalities.  
  
One day he had to be honest. One day they wouldn’t hide it anymore. One day he had to face his demons. But for now, Mikey was happy to shove it aside, only focusing on the positive present right here and now.  
  
Still, he at least wanted to be honest with one thing.  
“I love you, Cheese.” He whispered, more to himself and certain Mondo wouldn’t hear him across the room, his hands embracing the hoodie he wore that smelled like oil, sewer water and cherry blossoms for some reason.  
“Found them!” Mondo cheered, waving with the canvas, smiling like he always did, but with watery eyes. “Does that mean we’re officially Sweet n' Cheese?”  
Surprised, Mikey jerked and stammered “Huh? Uh … I-I don’t know … what you mean”  
“It means I love you too” Mondo’s cheeks turned dark. It was the very first time they pronounced it, except for the sex talk.  
Both just stared flustered, holding eye contact for what felt like minutes, until they simultaneously approached each other.  
  
  
  
They didn’t know if that made things less complicated. But right here and now, it felt incredibly good. Just like the kiss they shared, not caring to hold back their feelings. After all, this was their place to be honest. And only they knew the truth. 


End file.
